Track bushings are used with the track pins for linking the track links for an endless track of a track-type machine. A nonlimiting example of a track-type machine would be one that is utilized in earthmoving. Consequently, these track-type machines can be subjected to a very severe operating environment.
The track bushing has two ends that are adjacent to an inner surface. The two ends of a track bushing and the inner surface collectively form a main bearing surface that slides against a track seal and a track pin, respectively. Dirt and debris tend to wear the ends of the track bushing that slide against the sealing surface of the track seal. This happens because the dirt and debris can become lodged between the seal and the end surfaces of the track bushing and eventually wear a groove into the end surfaces of the track bushing. The formation of this wear groove causes oil to leak out of the pin joint assembly that leads to an eventual failure of the pin joint. In addition, this wear will also result in the pin joint becoming exposed to the elements and eventually corroding.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.